Black On Black
by KyouxKagura
Summary: They both have anger problems, maybe that's what brought them together. For 30 Kisses Livejournal community 30 one shots all focused on Hatsuharu and Kagura. [8 of 30]
1. Stranded

**Black on Black**

**Title:** Stranded  
**Author:** KyouXKagura (Otherwise known as CougarBeauty)  
**Pairing:** Hatsuharu Sohma and Kagura Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #20 The road home  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this short story but the plot. The characters Hatsuharu and Kagura don't belong to me either.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 389  
**Summary:** Someone is always looking out for you.

**

* * *

**

Stranded

Her brown hair tickled her neck slightly as she walked her way from the house, which she vowed never to go back to. How could he do that to her? Her milky peach skin glistened under the moonlight as she found her way to the main house. As much as she hated the main house she had to get away from Kyo.

She wanted him to know that now there was an empty void in her heart where he once lived. Her dark brown eyes sailed onto the large door to the entrance to the large Sohma estate. She pulled the door open as she entered. She now felt empty.

She knew it was easy to get lost in the main house, yet she grew up here too. Walking for at least five minutes she got to the house Akito demanded that she and her mother lived. She went to open the door but it was locked – her mother was out? Why, where, with who? Kagura placed her hand on her hip, and then she remembered.

In the shock of seeing Tohru kissing Kyou she dropped her jacket when running away. Suddenly a tear formed in her eyes as she slid down resting with a thump on the floor. She was stranded for this night… and who knows after that will she still be stranded? She hoped not.

The domino haired teen came to a halt. Seeing his older cousin crying, it angered him; it also angered him because no one went after her. He had to make sure that she was okay – so he did – there was just something in her face when she saw them kissing.

Walking, closing the gap between them the ox placed the yellow jacket around the boar's shoulders shocking her as she turned to face him.  
"Haru-kun?" Kagura asked when he smiled warmly. The tears stopped then.  
"Kagura, everything is going to be alright." He said draping his arms around her. "I'm here."

He embraced her as she cried into his coat that covered his shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere." He said when he felt her hug him back. He just had this urgent feeling run through his body telling him that he had to protect her. He gave in, he let himself protect her. To protect her from anything that threatened her.


	2. Trust

**Black on Black**

**Title:** Trust  
**Author:** KyouXKagura (Otherwise known as CougarBeauty)  
**Pairing:** Hatsuharu Sohma and Kagura Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #30 Kiss  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this short story but the plot. The characters Hatsuharu and Kagura don't belong to me either.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 489  
**Summary:** You need to be able to trust someone to know them.

* * *

**Trust**

Her body snapped up into place her skin dripping from a cold sweat. The same nightmare… again her grey eyes wide as they looked down in despair to her hands which were pale, as pale as the rest of her body. She dreamt them again… Tohru and Kyo, they were together.

Stumbling from her bed dressed only in a white short sleeved shirt tied at the front only by black ribbon and a dark purple mini skirt… nothing on her feet. She wanted to tell them how she felt. She walked out into the street.

It wasn't long before the rain had caught her down. She found herself at the end of her rope. At a wall in a deserted street was where she broke down. Sliding down the wall into puddles, tears falling from her eyes she looked up to the moon.

"_I don't think I can go on."_

Her friends were no where to be found, this led Kagura to wonder if they were her friends.

"_I'm never going to get what I deserve anyway._"

She looked down away from the lamp lights.

A bright light cornered her as she stood up and shielded her face with her arm. It was a car. Nothing but a car… she collapsed onto her knees grazing them slightly. A body, black body bent over to her. The girls head shook as her hands clutched her hair.  
"Leave me alone." She cried now frightened.  
"Relax." A soothing familiar voice said as it caused Kagura to look up to find a pair of familiar light grey eyes.  
"I only wanted to be loved." She said or well – whispered.

"All Kyo ever seems to do is disappoint you." The young man she recognised as Hatsuharu Sohma said. "Come with me. All you deserve is right around the corner." Haru continued as Kagura's desperate eyes look up at him. "All you have to do is trust me."

Kagura closed her eyes nodding.  
"Take my hand." Haru said reaching his hand out in an invitation. "What do you say?" Kagura didn't say anything to the domino haired man. She took his hand and before she knew it she was on her feet. He was taking her somewhere hand-in-hand.

"_Funny, he feels so different to Kyo…"_

Around one corner then Haru stopped and turned to her. He leaned towards her to gaze into her eyes. The brunette could feel his warm breath on her face.  
"Do you really trust me?" Kagura once again trusted her head to nod. He gave a charming smile before pressing his warm lips onto her cold in a way that warmed her lips instantly. Pulling away tugging on her hand again he led her down the street.

He turned to her once more.  
"You'll have to tell me how to get to your house." Haru sweat dropped silently. Kagura managed to give a small smile as she nodded.

"_Same old Haru."_


	3. Red Rose

**Black on Black**

**Title:** Red Rose  
**Author:** CougarBeauty  
**Pairing:** Hatsuharu Sohma and Kagura Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #19 Red  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this short story but the plot. The characters Hatsuharu and Kagura don't belong to me either.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 890  
**Summary:** A Prom... no date... a dance and mistletoe...

* * *

Kagura looked to the mirror, no way was that young woman her. Her brown hair was up in a bun and her fringe curled in the same way. Her milk skin was complimented and shown off and perfectly in her strapless dark red dress which was straight to her ankles and had a slinky silk effect. Under the dress were two dark red high heels. This was making up for lost time as she had missed her school prom -even if this one was a Christmas Prom.

Unfortunately Hatori had asked Shigure to chaperone the dance and then decided it would have been better to have someone to keep an eye on the dog when he was around all the 'high school' girls… so thus he asked Kagura. Perhaps even Kyo would notice her this time… maybe even - should she think it? Want to dance with her! It was so exciting; the eighteen year old was so excited and happy.

"Oh Kagi-San, you look pretty." Kisa said. The little tiger was with Hatori with the day so it was obvious she would be here. Now Kagi was the nickname only Kisa was aloud to call her, mainly because it was so cute.  
"Arigato." The boar thanked the young tiger. Kagura walked to the door beside Kisa. "I just hope it will be okay for the occasion." Kisa only gave Kagura her weak but cute smile.

Shigure walked out into the hallway where he saw Kagura. The dog blinked but that was all.  
"Won't Kyo-Kun be surprised to see me?" Kagura asked. Shigure nodded before they nodded before they walked out to the car where Hatori was going to drive them to Kaibara. Kisa and Kagura sat in the back, Shigure in the front and Hatori driving.

When they finally arrived Shigure exited.  
"Hello Shigure-San." Tohru said she was wearing a light blue prom dress. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and had a lily in it. Her date was Yuki even though he wasn't exactly her "date".  
"Sensei." Hatsuharu said bowing to Shigure. Shigure smiled back to the domino cow who was wearing a black tuxedo. Kisa pointed outside before speaking to Kagura.  
"Aren't you going?" The ginger haired twelve years old asked. Kagura nodded before she knocked on the window.

Shigure looked to the door of the car, he saw two girls walk by behind him.  
"Let Kagura-san out, won't you?" He said yelling after the two girls. Haru placed his hand on the car door handle.  
"Have a good time." Hatori said to Kagura. Kagura nodded when the door opened.  
"Kagura-san?" Haru asked looking at the boar. She looked more of her age and more to the point - beautiful.  
"Hello Haru-San." Kagura said avoiding his dark eyes with her own.

Kagura walked out of the car.  
"Kagura-Chan. You look pretty!" Tohru said, therefore repeating what Kisa had said earlier. Kagura blushed slightly at this comment.  
"Arigato." She spoke silently looking for the orange neko. "Is Kyo-Kun here yet?" The boar enquired.  
"No Kagura-san." Haru replied.  
"Oh." Kagura said disappointed, the neko must have decided not to have come. Kagura stalked into the school the same way that Shigure had entered.  
"Did you hear that Kyo-San was going to tell her tat he didn't love her today, yet he changed his mind quickly?" Haru said.

Tohru only looked shocked - that would have broke Kagura's heart. They both walked to where the prom was being held. Looking around Haru saw Shigure was making a fool of himself as usual; Kagura was handing out the purple punch.  
"Arigato." Kimi Toudou said before she went over to where her partner Manabe was. Haru walked over to the 'lady in red'. Kagura handed him some punch. He sipped some of it, grape.  
"I hate grape." Kagura sulked slightly. Haru smiled charmingly before handing Kagura some Kagura a glass with some red punch in it from the bottom of the tray. "Strawberry - arigato." The female repeated.

Haru offered Kagura his hand.  
"You can thank me by dancing with me." Kagura took has hand as he led her to the dance floor, lots of other couples where up because the classic "Last Christmas" was playing. He placed his other hand on her waist when the girl placed her free hand on his shoulder and they began to dance smiling. Kagura placed her hand on his shoulder then. She was intent to dance with Kyo and now she was dancing with Haru.

By the time the beautiful song stopped and Kagura looked to Haru he pointed to the ceiling. Mistletoe. She laughed - damn parties always had mistletoe. Haru watched as Kagura gave into defeat - or was that lust - and pressed her lips gently to his. The pressure he added onto her lips made the brunette moan; he licked gently a line on her bottom lip asking for entrance to which Kagura gave. Then Haru pulled away, both in need for air.

Haru then led Kagura to a table and chairs where he handed her the rose from the small glass, it was, a romantic red rose. She smiled and was careful not to prick her finger on the thorns. That was something which they could compare her to - a red rose.


	4. Near Death Experience

**Black on Black**

**Title:** Near Death Experience  
**Author:** CougarBeauty  
**Pairing:** Hatsuharu Sohma and Kagura Sohma (Minor RinXHaru)  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #28 Wada Calcium CD3  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this short story but the plot. The characters Hatsuharu and Kagura don't belong to me either.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1732  
**Summary:** Can a near death experience bring two people closer together? Warning - suicide attempt.

* * *

Kagura sighed as she exited the room. She was worried, where exactly could Haru be? It had been nearly three hours since he exited the room and he hadn't returned. She was worried – since she had told Kyo her secret she had realised a few things, like whom she really loved – so in secret, the boar had adored Haru from a far. This was it… something had bruised her heart into believing something was seriously wrong with the ox. She had to look through the whole Sohma Estate to find him, so she'd better get her skates on. Where he was, she didn't know but what she did know was she was going to find him.

Yet the first place she looked was of course, Haru's house… but no luck… yet why would he go somewhere where his parents were? The whole thing was strange to her; she didn't know why he left so quickly. One minute he was fine, then Shigure said something about Rin and he ran out. Haru seriously had a lot on his mind and she wouldn't blame him if it were getting worse because she knew what it was like to have something on her chest eating her up. The boar didn't know what was going on in Haru's mind – but something inside said that it was leading to something bad. She had a lot to think about but she didn't know where to go now…

She was thinking logic now… where would Haru go to get a lot off of his mind, where would he be able to calm down – yet did he want to calm down? Thinking through things something came to Kagura's mind, Rin… Rin and Haru were secretly dating… secretly – this was obvious by this time. Perhaps if she went to where Rin was found… where Kyo was meant to be locked up… the cat's captivity room. Kagura sighed, she really didn't want to go there… but Haru… she breathed heavily… it was hurting her deeply this. She used to fret about Kyo having to be sent there… now she had to fret about Haru being there.

Kagura saved up all of her courage, all at once, she dragged her leg, which felt so over weight and continued to walk. Kagura's walking soon was changed to running. She couldn't take any more chances. She looked around before she found the area she was looking for. This was it… either he was in here or she didn't know where he was. Looking around for any sign of anyone else, this would be difficult as most people were still at the party. Kagura placed her hand on the door before sliding it open, a complete shock found its way as she looked into the room.

Haru was lying on the area where Rin had been found with her hair cut; yet Kagura didn't know about this… he wasn't moving… it was unsure to the boar if he was even breathing. As the shock wore off, Kagura felt as if she was glued to the spot. This wasn't what she expected. Her grey eyes soared down to where she saw the small container with a label wore on it. It was lying open, completely empty – did Haru take an overdose? This was all to much for Kagura, a tear dropped from her right eye as she found her feet and ran over to where he was. She really didn't know what to do, she HAD to get Hatori… but she didn't want to leave him. This was scary as well… of everyone she knew, she hadn't thought Haru the kind to take an overdose.

Placing her hands on his shoulders Kagura tried to move him into a more comfortable position.  
"Please don't be dead, Haru…" She trailed off as she placed her ear to his chest to hear for a heartbeat… her heart skipped a beat itself when she heard nothing at all…. Or hadn't she given him enough time, he didn't exactly look dead – but he didn't look good too. Kagura looked down, clutched in Haru's hand was a note addressed to Rin… temptation surrounded Kagura… should she? Shouldn't she? The girl had a tough decision to make… it had only been three hours… less than that – Hatori could still save him. Kagura thought when she decided on one of the hardest things she could have decided on… she ran to Hatori.

Running as fast as her legs could carrier, stumbling a few times, Kagura soon found Hatori in no time – yet no time was what Kagura had…  
"Kagura-San… what's wrong?" Hatori asked seeing the boar so out of breath with a look of distress on her face.  
"It's… Hatsuharu…. He's… he's..." Kagura tried to tell Hatori but she couldn't find the words herself. "He's taken a… over…dose." The boar finally spitted out. Kagura looked back as she wanted to get back to Haru as quick as she could.

Hatori had ordered the girl to take him to where she found him. When she finally got him there, Hatori picked up the container.  
"Wada Calcium CD3." Hatori said… Haru had taken an overdose of calcium pills? They had to move him back to where Hatori could work on him. They had to get Haru to a hospital. "Kagura-san, go get Shigure-San…"  
"I won't leave him." Kagura said to Hatori her eyes still wide with worry and regret that she didn't go out earlier.  
"Either that or he'll die." Sure, Hatori knew that that was being harsh but he had to get Kagura to get help. This only made Kagura worse… she had to leave Haru once… now she has to do it again…

She did do so and they got Haru to a hospital, he had to have his stomach pumped a few times… yet even now, Haru hadn't waked up. It had been a few days and Haru was still in a coma.  
"Kagura-san?" Hatori asked. Kagura still hadn't left his side too… she couldn't stand being in the same room as him, but she still stayed outside. "Shouldn't you go home and sleep in your bed?" Kagura realised that she had fallen asleep in the chair. The brunette shook her head.  
"Kagura-San." Rin said as she entered the corridor seeing Hatori and Kagura. She had gotten the note that Haru had left her and the message from Hatori. Kagura couldn't exactly know what to do about Rin… she could have been the means of all this. She watched as Rin went into the hospital room where Haru was.

This was brave of Rin because it was known that Rin was afraid of hospitals because of all the times she had been in them – even now, with her stomach ulcers. After around twenty minutes Kagura looked through the window to see what was going on, she knew that really she shouldn't have. Rin was… crying… well that was a first for Kagura to see but she guessed the girl was only human. Haru was awake… he must have awoke sensing Rin in the room. She kept her eyes set on what was happening. She watched as Rin leant down to Haru and pressed her lips on his. This broke Kagura's heart… even to watch.

Kagura's tears then started to fall.  
"Ha'ri… I'd like to go home now." Kagura told the doctor. Hatori nodded to Kagura's request as he watched the boar get up and walk along the corridor, a set of doors swung close – but those doors weren't the doors that Kagura were about to exit from. "Tell Haru-San, that I'd love to see him get better." Kagura exited from the corridor. Stopping after she left the doors Kagura wiped a tear away from her eyes. "And goodbye." Rin looked to Hatori; she then followed where Kagura went. The horse then called Kagura's name. She saw Kagura crying and something cracked inside her.  
"Haru-San wants to see you." Kagura turned at this sudden new voice. "Now…" Rin's voice as sharp as always but this was no different to what Kagura was used to with the horse.

Kagura looked to the corridor doors, she couldn't do it, not when Haru belonged with Rin – she would only be making her pain worse. She had done her bit, but before she could move away she felt herself be pushed through the doors. She looked to Hatori who nodded in the direction of the doors to Haru's room. Kagura gulped as she placed her hand on the door. She was desperate to run away. Kagura felt Hatori's hand on her shoulder, she knew then she had to go in. She weakly pushed the door through and walked through.

Kagura's dark grey eyes looked over Haru's body; all the machines and the drip didn't really help. She walked closer to the bed where she sat down slightly on the edge where there was a space. Haru looked at Kagura, she was slightly shaking.  
"You don't look so good." Haru told Kagura in a worried tone, sure so he was worried now was he – what about what he put her through?  
"Speak for yourself." Kagura said to Haru, really it was true, he was pale – but at least he was alive.  
"Why did you do it?" Haru asked Kagura. Kagura would have answered, but she couldn't. Suddenly she had lost her vocal cords. She couldn't say anything at all… but that didn't stop the tears to fall.

Yet even those didn't seem to matter, Kagura felt a soft hand wipe away those tears tenderly. Kagura turned sharply.  
"Don't you'll hurt yourself?" As that was the arm that Haru had the drip in. Haru gave a weak smile. He shook his head at Kagura.  
"You're so selfless…" He coughed slightly when Kagura looked shocked again. There was something he hadn't really seen before – a concerned side to Kagura…

Rin looked from the window… so she had told Haru to see Kagura. She wasn't sure if it would have been best for Haru to stay with her when Kagura was so attached now. She even saved his life. All Rin knew was that she wanted to make Haru happy, and Kagura will. She always wanted Kagura to make Haru happy.  
"All I have to say is… you better take care of him." Rin said as she turned around and left the hospital.


	5. This Kiss

_30 Kisses  
Hatsuharu Sohma & Kagura Sohma  
- # 1: Look Over Here - _

**Title**This Kiss  
**Author **CougarBeauty  
**Pairing **Hatsuharu Sohma and Kagura Sohma  
**Fandom **Fruits Basket  
**Theme **#1: Look Over Here  
**Disclaimer **I don't own anything in this short story but the plot. The characters Hatsuharu and Kagura don't belong to me either.  
**Rating **PG-13  
**Word Count 851**  
**Summary **Will she ever look over to him, and what will happen when she does

* * *

Sohma Kagura… Sohma Kagura…. Sohma Kagura…

Her name rang through his mind like lafidel when Quasimodo rings the bells for the festival in Paris. How couldn't he just forget about her? He was supposed to love Isuzu… yet his mind always finds away to travel towards the boar. Sure it all started when they were younger, during one of their martial arts practices with Kazuma. Kyou and Yuki had come down with the flu so it was just him and Kagura at this particular practice and they were put up together as partners. Haru didn't want to hurt Kagura so decided that it would be best to go easy on her… he didn't mean to turn black on her when the girl had accidentally hurt him.

Black Haru was always someone he knew he could never control and he also knew that he didn't mean to hurt Kagura when he was black because he could remember the hurt he felt when he saw her trembling over the corner of the dojo with the blood tripping down her lip. They were so young that by now she had probably forgotten about it. Yet it was hard for him to… he didn't want to scar her, she had such a fragile body that that one cut almost made him feel like he was forming a scar right down her back of soft and flawless skin. She said when he turned back to white that it was alright and she knew that he didn't mean it. She even gave him a hug. It was a quick hug and didn't show any sign of affection in that way, Kagura's heart had already been stolen by Kyou. Even at the age of fifteen.

Haru would look to her even now and imagine doing the same thing, that was why he usually hated being around her but he can't help it. This was also the reason why he became really protective of Kagura and would make sure that Kyou would never hurt her.  
"Haru-chan, Haru-chan?" Her voice, her angelic voice, he could even hear it now. Wait - maybe that was because she was standing in front of him. She was looking into his eyes seeing if there was something wrong, yet there was nothing wrong, his mind was just in another place that was all. He was just busy thinking of her.

He looked up at Kagura, she was standing up and he was sitting on the floor. He ran approving eyes over her. Her brown hair floating around her shoulders, moving in the wind, her upper body covered in a pink t-shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a red rim around the neck and going down slightly with the buttons which were undone. This was short enough to show her bellybutton and flat stomach. Her bottom half was endured by a pair of black jeans and a silver belt. She looked into his grey eyes with her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Oh hello, Kagura-nee." He spoke to her finally finding his voice. She smiled and his heart melted.  
"What are you doing here?" Where was here again? He couldn't remember, oh yeah they were in the park. He had gone to do some thinking.  
"Oh just fancied a change of scenery." He did get a change of scenery and he did seem to fancy what was inside it… Kagura laughed and sat down beside him.  
"It sure is a nice day though." The boar said as he looked towards her once more.

Kagura sure had grown up for some reason, even in her sense of clothes, the eighteen year old girl with green dresses and orange cat bags had evolved into a nineteen year old… goddess.

"You can say that again." He was wondering if he should tell her about what he was remembering, it really wasn't healthy remembering the days that you hurt the one you loved. Then it hit him, he really believed that he loved Kagura… but… did he really love her? Was she going to feel the same? Could he tell her what he was feeling for her inside?

Kagura smiled as she turned towards Haru once more, he turned towards her and the same time – and it was then that their lips made contact. Kagura pulled back and Haru saw the shock in his eyes. He felt the shock too as it was unexpected… what was even more unexpected was when Kagura reached towards him once more to claim his lips as her own. She pushed apart his lips with her tongue and reached his own. He couldn't think of anything but concentrate on the movements he was making with his own tongue and felt her arms around his neck. He even heard her moan before they pulled apart and she smiled when she stood up her hand reaching for his bringing him up with her. He walked to the exit of the park hand-in-hand with her and watched her as they went. It was true he loved her… and it appeared that her feelings for Kyou were also gone.


	6. Meeting At The Beach

**Title:** Meeting At The Beach  
**Author:** CougarBeauty  
**Pairing:** Hatsuharu Sohma and Kagura Sohma  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #29 The Sound Of Waves  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this short story but the plot. The characters Hatsuharu and Kagura don't belong to me either.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 701  
**Summary:** When Kagura meets Haru she suddenly finds herself wondering if Haru is the one for her and not Kyo.

---

Hatsuharu walked across the cement sidewalk which was surrounding the national park. The ox sighed as he looked up to the sky, it was really sunny and warm but that still didn't stop him wearing leather… it was his trademark, his long strong legs stretched across the material as he made his next steps. The sixteen year old's grey eyes looked across the yellow sands to where all the people where enjoying themselves.

It was then that he saw her… she was laying face first on an orange towel – typical he rolled his eyes; she still used that colour, the colour of her first love. Haru stepped onto the sandy area and decided to go and say hello to his older cousin. He watched her carefully. She was wearing a light green bikini which was near enough see-through, although, he really shouldn't have been looking. Her dripping wet brown hair told easily that she had been in the ocean before he arrived.

"Kagura-nee." He spoke clearing his voice to get the brunette's attention. Yes, he still called to her like she was his sister. He met light silver eyes as her gaze went on to him. She propped herself up on her elbows as she smiled and returned his hello. He watched the curves of her bust but instantly stopped those thoughts from becoming all he thought of. He kneeled down beside her and looked at the magazine that she had been reading – Myou Tensei – Dark Angel's magazine… well… he didn't know that she liked that sort of magazine.

Kagura blushed – which he noticed – as he spotted something encircled in pink marker, it was something that was written about a male rocker who she must have had a crush on. Yeah, he had heard of him before… he was actually a good singer; he had an album somewhere in his house.  
"How are you, Haru-chan?" She asked as she placed her hand on his knee to get his attention. She didn't know if there was anything wrong… yet she wasn't a mind reader – that still didn't stop her from caring.  
"I'm fine." That was her answer to which she smiled once more and rolled onto her back before sitting up to be at the same eyelevel.  
"That's good."

Haru swept sweat from his forehead, it was very hot.  
"So how's school? I heard that you got into trouble… and on your first day too." Kagura smiled almost laughing. She had heard about this from Yuki. She was quite concerned actually…  
"It was hardly trouble… the bastard deserved it." Haru spoke as Kagura just nodded as she watched him remove his shirt showing his rather toned chest – she raised an eyebrow which Haru noticed and made that noticeable by forming a smirk on his lips. It was a pity, she hadn't noticed about how Haru was with her before that moment. He may have called her his sister but he was always protective and cared about her in a way which was more than just brotherly and… was it true… did she really care about him in the same way that she cared for Kyo… even more than she cared for Kyo?

She didn't know how to make certain of it… she could only think of one thing… but she had to take a deep breath in and think about it. She was saving her first kiss for Kyo… should she really waste it on Haru to see if she loved him or not? Though that didn't seem to matter as she didn't have to make the first move, Haru had already pressed his lips onto hers, she caught her breath at first but… it felt so good… so right. He parted from her almost as quickly as he kissed her but the smile was still apparent on his lips.  
"Shh…" He said as she was about to say something. "Listen." He said as he held her close to his chest. She smiled as she closed her eyes and listened… yeah she could hear it… the sound of waves. Though the reason why she was smiling was mostly because she had found her true love and it seemed that he loved her too!


	7. Fantasy

**Title**: Fantasy  
**Author/Artist**: KyouXKagura/CougarBeauty  
**Pairing:** Sohma Kagura & Sohma Hatsuharu  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #6 The Space Between Dream And Reality  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Sohma Kagura or Sohma Hatsuharu – I do not own Fruits Basket either nor do I on the themes and original idea for 30 Kisses.  
**Word Count:** 1122 Words

* * *

They twitched, her grey eyes, they twitched before they opened to the strangest thing. Looking around the brunette found herself in a strange woodland area, as she moved up, Kagura found herself wearing what looked like a wedding dress which had lace sleeves and a low sloping Egyptian front with golden markings down each side.  
"Huh? Where am I? KYOU-KUN…? ARE YOU HERE?" The girl screamed out for Kyou, though unfortunately all that replied was the wind as birds flew out of there many nests in the trees. The boar of the zodiac had to guess it was Kyou who would have been there because of what she was wearing; she had promised Kyou that he would be the one she'd share her wedding day with.

Kagura's eyes started to water, she was going to cry… she guessed that she was all alone. She grabbed hold of the skirt area of her dress and started to run in her strapped white high heels. She looked around with frantic large grey eyes, was there any one else even here? Was Honda Tohru going to be here, Sohma Shigure or maybe even Sohma Isuzu… nope none of them were there from what she could see… but for some reason she could only think of one person… it wasn't even Kyou, why was she constantly thinking of Hatsuharu?

Her younger cousin of three years, Hatsuharu – or Haru as he liked to be called was the only person in her thoughts now.  
"Welcome back princess." Huh? Was that Momiji? The blonde rabbit bowed to the boar, she just gave him a quizzical look.  
"What?" She wondered as Kagura looked to see a large palace, what was a palace doing in the woods. Momiji just showed Kagura through the doors and gave her a tour; soon they were joined by Kisa, who was also welcomed as a princess, so she was meant to be her sister? Well Kagura only guessed that that could have been because the ginger haired tiger had called her Kagura-nee a few days ago and she was so touched that it was still in her head.  
"Your prince is waiting!" Kisa timidly told the brunette.

Huh? Prince, could that be Kyou? Well she guessed not, he wasn't considered a prince… so would that be Yuki.  
"Yun-chan?" She questioned, but when she turned towards where Momiji and Kisa were she was shocked to see them gone.  
"Hell no, I'm no sissy-rat boy." Kyou had arrived beside her. "Besides Kagura-nee, I'm not giving you to him." Kyou was giving her away? Since when did he act so nice to her? From when she told him that she only loved him because she felt sorry for him? Well Kagura didn't know, though Kyou was smiling… why was he smiling?  
"Kyou… then who is my prince?" Was it Hatsuharu? She was always thinking of him lately; even though she found out he was in love with Isuzu she had found herself thinking of him. Knowing that she could never have him made her think of him even more.  
"Well you should know, Kagura." Turning around she saw Ayame. "I did a great job on your dress, I'm glad that you're wearing it!" It wasn't Kyou, now he had changed into Ayame; sure enough she liked the dress she was wearing but…

"He's waiting for you in here… stupid." Hiro was waiting to open the door for her to the main room where her prince would be waiting for her. He opened the door for her when she got closer, she dropped the bottom of her silk dress and took in a deep breath, here goes, and Kagura was going to see the hopeful love of her life…

---

Kagura jerked up from her bed, it was a dream? Well even though it was a dream she had got to see who her prince was and she now had a smile plastered on her face, she was so happy when she saw who it was… she was even happier that Kyou was nice to her! He even called her Kagura-nee like he used to when they were younger.

She had then got up and got dressed, her green dress was over used and all she could find was a black dress which had no sleeves and was quite flowly above her knees. She threw it on and was quite surprised at the easy fit. The boar slipped on a pair of black sandals, she just had to go and see him… even if their houses were so far away.

She grabbed a bag, any, she just had to go – when she got out she noticed that she had picked up a black and white cow-girl bag, well it was better than nothing, not to mention it reminded her of him. It was a while until she saw his house… She knocked on the door of his house hoping his parents not to be in; she knew how his mother was, she was too proud to miss even a minute of her beauty sleep.

Though to Kagura's happiness it was the duo haired sixteen years old who had opened the door to her. Hatsuharu rubbed one of his grey eyes and looked at the boar:  
"Hello princess." He welcomed with a smile. "What are you doing here so early… you must have took some time getting here." He was worried? Aw, how sweet.  
"I forgot to give you something at the banquet last night." He gave her a quizzical look but she just closed her eyes, got on her tip toes because Hatsuharu was taller than her and kissed him on the lips.

Yeah, she knew that he was going out with Isuzu but she had to do it, it was the last chance she'd probably get to do that. When she pulled away she just smiled.  
"That was all." She giggled before she started to walk confidently away.  
"Are you just going to let her walk away?" It was Isuzu standing next to Hatsuharu next. For some reason most of the Sohma's had ended up at Hatsuharu's after the banquet, Kagura had to leave early. Isuzu knew that Hatsuharu had had a crush on Kagura since they were younger, since they had started doing martial arts together, even though he had been going out with her. Isuzu only wanted what was best for him, even if that wasn't her… and maybe Akito wouldn't hurt Hatsuharu because even though Kagura had shown that she loved Kyou – she had never been hurt. Not like Isuzu and not like Kisa…

Hatsuharu shook his head and he then ran after the boar, though Isuzu couldn't say she wasn't jealous of Kagura now.


	8. Good Night

**Title**: Good Night  
**Author/Artist**: KyouXKagura/CougarBeauty  
**Pairing:** Sohma Kagura & Sohma Hatsuharu  
**Fandom:** Fruits Basket  
**Theme:** #24 Good Night  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters Sohma Kagura or Sohma Hatsuharu – I do not own Fruits Basket either nor do I on the themes and original idea for 30 Kisses.  
**Word Count:** 777 Words

* * *

It had been four years now since Kagura had first kissed Hatsuharu. He was wondering why it was such a big deal to Shigure about being kissed so he asked Kagura to kiss him to see what the deal was… of course she was hesitant at first, she was fourteen at that time and he was only eleven. She did though, it was only like a peck but somehow it caused him to gain a small crush on Kagura. That was ages ago and even though he was dating Isuzu it made it worse for whenever he saw Kagura it just reminded him of that crush, it was more like a curse because she loved Kyou so there was no chance of her going to love him, the reason why he had gotten Isuzu to love him was because he found her to be his comfort. She lived with Kagura and was her best friend in a way, or so Kagura had told her that day.

_'I may not have told her this, Haru-chan but Isuzu-san is my best friend. We may bicker a lot and argue but I love her almost like a sister.'_

It was from then he knew that Isuzu would be the best thing next to Kagura. He though ended up falling hard for Isuzu too, and it soon become hard for him to choose between them and seeing as Isuzu was having troubles at home it become certain that it was Isuzu, he even got angry when her mother was being nasty to Isuzu. Isuzu then went to stay with Kagura and it got even worse because when he went to visit her it become harder because it was always Kagura whom came to the door first with her large smile and cute expressions. Isuzu then dumped Haru; he was destroyed because he didn't know what went wrong. Even though he was upset he went around as normal.

He watched Kagura from a far too and noticed how she was also very destroyed, and found out that something had happened between her and Kyou, that she had told him the truth about why she loved him. Haru just had to let Kagura get on with her life and he knew that she would never love him because she never let it seen. She had always enjoyed being called his sister so was it just a sisterly love that she held for him. So of course he had to pine for Isuzu…

He didn't even notice the time, or that there was anyone coming up the street where he was moving so when he collided with a person he was shocked. He also guessed it was a male because he hadn't become the ox that cursed him.  
"Oops, sorry." He knew that voice all too well too. It was Kagura's, so she female but she was cursed by the boar of the zodiac so it was alright for them to hug. "Haru-chan." She was happy to see him. He smiled and regained his cool structure.  
"Hello." He replied. He saw Kagura's chirpiness regain in her features and voice. She seemed to be happy just by setting eyes on him. "You seem to be much happier."  
"Well I found out something." Kagura admitted. Haru couldn't say he was interested, he was pretty much interested in anything to do with his cousin.

"I found out that I don't really love Kyou-kun." He was shocked, you mean all that pain she put herself through, she really loved someone else, then who?  
"Then who do you love, Kagura?" She wouldn't answer; she just looked at him with the same smile. "Oh." He knew what that smile meant… or did he really? All he could do was see if he did know the answer. Haru placed his hand on her chin and moved her head up so that their lips met instantly. She didn't pull back but she did add to the kiss so he was right, she was referring to him. When they finally let go of each other's lips she replied with:  
"I guess it was when I kissed you that other time." When they were younger… "That I truly fell for you. I was just clouded by my love for Kyou."

"Look at the time, Kagura-san." Yep, he never called to her like a sister. "You better go home or else your mother would be worried." Kagura was lucky to have a mother who cared so much for her… "Good night."

"But I don't want to say good night, Haru-chan." Kagura replied almost instantly. "I want to stay with you tonight and watch the moon."


End file.
